Her Most Beautiful Smile
by pUcH
Summary: When Yoh and Anna reach the most difficult day of their lives, they discover that simply having each other is the best thing in the world. YohAnna. EDITED.


**Her Most Beautiful Smile (_Edited Version)_**

**Based from:** Shaman King the series

**Summary:** When Yoh and Anna face the most difficult day of their lives, they come to realize that simply having each other is the best thing you could ever ask for.

**Disclaimer:** nothing of this belongs to me except for the well thought of plot.

**Dedicated to:** my inspirations: my friends and family.

* * *

I was seated soundly in my room, looking out the large square window. It was only early in the morning but the sky seemed lonely already. Rain poured down from the thick, heavy grey clouds above, colliding softly with the pane I sat in front of, making faint pitter-patters that echoed throughout the silent room. I watched as tiny dewdrops stuck themselves to the borders of the house, falling gracefully after a few seconds.

I ran a hand across my chocolate colored hair. Outside, I noticed Trey and his little sister make their way in the house, running to the door dripping wet. Trey had a trace of a frown on his face while Pirika, being the naïve girl that she was, was laughing.

"What the hell are you doing in my house _soaking wet?_" I heard Anna scream from downstairs. I knew the reason of Trey's sullen mood was because he knew he would be getting one hell of a sermon from Anna when she caught them. I could practically see the vein popping at the side of her head as she ordered the siblings to clean the mess they brought along after their short stroll in the park. Scary.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll clean it up. Just wait for me to dry up will ya?" Trey cursed loudly, which got him another long talk from Anna. Boy, was he going to be in a dark mood later.

I smiled to myself. After the Shaman fight, things went back to normal in almost an instant. Trey and Pirika continued to live with them until they found a place of their own. Ryo was with his gang almost the entire day but retired here for the night. And the little guy, hey, he was welcome to stay for the rest of his life.

I heard footsteps coming upstairs. Probably Trey, wanting to dry himself up. My guess was immediately proven wrong, however, when I heard an all familiar knock on my door. There wasn't any doubt who that was, for Trey never bothered to knock whenever he wanted to pay me visits in my quarters.

"Door's open," I said, not too loudly, but enough so that my visitor would hear me. I heard the door gently creak open, but I didn't bother to turn and check who it was. My heart raced as I noticed her footsteps increasing in volume, the way it did every time she was nearby.

"Why aren't you training?" Anna asked monotonously as she came to view. She made herself comfortable, placing herself beside me, looking out at the dark sky as well.

I looked at her, taking in the beauty I saw everyday. Her cool blonde hair was tied neatly in a loose ponytail, one she wore occasionally, often when she was feeling sad. Even her soft brown eyes, I noticed, looked a bit more lonely and filled with strange melancholy.

'_So…' _"Beautiful."

"What?" she asked, peering closely at me.

_'Had I said that out loud?'_ I thought. I grinned at her. "Nothing. I said it's a beautiful day."

She looked at me disbelievingly and I instantly realized I had said the wrong thing.

"Yoh, it's _raining_ if you hadn't realized," Anna said carefully, as if I was the most stupid person in the world. And she was probably right, for who else could be dumb enough to fall so deeply in love with someone you could risk everything for her?

I only laughed and shrugged as if to say 'Oh well.'

A short but easy silence settled itself between us, then, as we just looked at the scene before us.

Anna shifted uncomfortably, after a few moments, and I knew she was about to say something I wouldn't quite enjoy.

"Yoh," she started, "the doctor called just a while ago." As she relayed this message, my heart—which was beating hastily just a few moments ago on account of Anna's presence— felt as if it ceased to exist at all. The happy feeling the conquered me a minute ago had suddenly vanquished. What I hated more than Hao, my stupid imbecile of a brother, was when she brought up discussions like this. It made me feel so guilty I could do nothing for her.

"Really?" I managed to grumble. I saw a shadow cross over her features and I felt even more terrified. After the Shaman fight, Anna grew weak and frail. The doctors said I was probably because of the immense force she used during the battle. Her heart had trouble pumping blood and therefore making her feeble to movement. This was why I chose to stay at home most times, so that I could care for her when she felt too faint to do her daily chores or whatever.

She paused for a moment before continuing. I cherished the silence once more, and gazed lovingly at her pale face. These times were one of the rarest moments I could prove or show to her I loved her, without her having to scoff at my face as if she noticed nothing.

She met my eyes and stared at them for a second. I felt her intent look loosen the knot in my heart a little, although not enough to completely set it free once more. Still, it was the first time she ever looked at me like this.

"He said I won't last long anymore. But there is a possible solution."

I motioned for her to continue.

"A heart transplant. It's dangerous and difficult but it's the only way."

I almost choked the air I was breathing. I knew I was being selfish, but I just couldn't allow Anna to go through that process. There's a great possibility she might loose her life then and there and that was too much of a risk one could take.

I didn't say anything but instead continued to look out the window.

"He found a donor already, which surprised me since only you, your family and I know about my situation. The doctor was keen not to reveal his identity. You know nothing of this, do you?" Anna asked. I didn't even look at her when I shook my head and sighed.

"Are you sure with this Anna?" I asked, still keeping my eyes glued to the clear pane.

I heard Anna move closer, our sides bumping against each other. "There's nothing else we can do," was all she said. I knew that deep inside she was against the idea. I could feel her body shake with the same fear I felt deep inside. I finally turned to look at her, her expression passive as if nothing this big was troubling her.

"What a soul that donor is. Even knowing the consequences of having my heart, he volunteered himself. I feel so terrible having to take away a vital and healthy part of his body, just to replace it with my decaying heart."

I continued to stare at her. She was so open nowadays, so I didn't have to take time to read what was going through her mind. I didn't even need to ask her, or coax her to talk to me if she had any problems because she'll just do it without me having to tell her. Sometimes I was grateful for this, sometimes I wasn't. But now I knew that our relationship was taking on another level.

"When is it?" I asked, wanting to know how much time I had left. I couldn't help but think stupid 'What ifs'. What if she didn't survive? What if it didn't go through well? What if it wasn't a success? If all of my questions were to come true, I would rather die myself the moment I hear the news of Anna's death.

No. It'll not happen. It cannot. I was close to tears by then, but I had to be strong. I should be the brave one, I shouldn't let on with the fear I was feeling.

"It's on Monday afternoon," she said sadly.

Today was Saturday. Two days left.

Before I could reply to this, Anna surprised me by kneeling in front of me and wrapping her arms around my tired body. I could hear her soft sobbing and seeing her break down was a large burden. She was crying, which made the issue even larger that it already was. I put my own arms around her and held her close, like I would never ever let her go.

"I'm scared, Yoh."

"It's alright, Anna," I said, patting her back.

"I'm scared," she repeated in a tone I've never heard her use.

I looked outside. The sky wasn't the only one crying now, for I could feel a few tears trickle down my cheek as well.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

* * *

We slept together that night, our little secret. We lay beside each other, sharing our fear, all our doubts and whatever was left of our happiness. I made a pact with myself to make the most of my time with her, for the future was a blur.

I held her close to me, closer than I could ever imagine. I could feel her quick and short breaths against my neck, her arms on my chest and mine around hers.

She fell into deep slumber the instant we were through, but I stayed with my eyes open wide thinking. I never imagined I would fall in love with a girl like Anna, who wore a façade day in and day out. I never thought I would go through the barrier she worked so hard to put up, but in the end, without even knowing how I did it, I did.

"Yoh," I heard her mutter. And in response to her call, I kissed her. Hard.

* * *

The weekend passed with us spending so much time together. The others noticed it, but we kept our mouths shut. We didn't want them to worry, or to act strangely around Anna.

I ushered her to the hospital early on Monday after dropping by a synagogue to pray before anything else. What we needed more than anything now was Buddha's grace and hopefully he listened to our prayers.

We held hands as we walked along the hallway of the hospital. Nakamura-san, her doctor, said the operation would be ready in just a few minutes and she needed to be tested first for a while before that. We parted ways there. I kissed her for the last time and held her in my arms. We cried once more, not caring if the passersby looked at us strangely, some with obvious pity.

At last, it was the time for us to say goodbye—hopefully not forever. Anna walked slowly to the left chamber and I, giving her one last look, made my way to the right.

I could see surprise in her eyes as she finally found out who her donor was. I could see her face go pale then flush a second later. I looked at her with sad and pained eyes. Because who else would it be then…

Me.

We were each given a small white bed to rest on before they rolled us in to the operation room. We were placed beside each other, so I could see perfectly her shocked, tearful eyes. I looked at her with all the love I felt, nonetheless. A tear made itself down her cheek and I was fill with so much sadness that I wasn't there to wipe it off.

Of course, I volunteered to be her donor the second the doctor proposed the idea. He had called one day, when Anna was out doing grocery. He was supposed to disseminate the news to her first but since she wasn't available, he told me instead. I can't deny I didn't cry that day, although it would make me seem so gay to admit it. But I did. And not once did I hesitate with my decision.

"You don't have to do this, Yoh," she said, her voice cracking.

"But I want to." I said it with so much emotion because I wanted her to feel, for the last time, that I loved her. More than anyone.

The pro in the situation was this, of course: if something went wrong with the operation, Anna wouldn't die alone. We would die together. Not the happiest thought in the world, but it was pleasing enough. Because if someone else was the donor, and Anna didn't survive, I'd rather not live either. And our hearts were so alike that even if she had mine, our love would remain the same.

Our beds were rolled to the operating room and I glanced at her for the last time. She was smiling.

At me.

I held no regrets for I knew that she loved me back as much as I did. I was satisfied to know that her most beautiful smile, was and always will be, for me.

I didn't live long enough to know if it was a success. All I knew was this: as of this moment, there are 6, 470, 818, 671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, that war with good. Some are good, struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world. 6 billion souls. And sometimes, all you need is one to make you truly happy.

END

* * *

A/N: This is the edited version of Her Most Beautiful Smile. I hope you liked the changes. Heehee. I know at some points, they're out of character, but hey, who cares? This is my POV of how Anna acts around Yoh.

BTW, that last paragraph was quoted from_ Peyton of One Tree Hill._ For those of you who watch it, that was said during the first episode of the 3rd season, just so you know. Haha.

Review!


End file.
